Three part harmony
by RELOAD DAMNIT
Summary: There is a new kira who only attacks political leaders, whoo can solve the case? No one but Light is dead! This was an old fan fiction that I wrote in Middle school. I was really emo. Many self insert. also its really bad don't read it. Antonia merry christmas.
1. Chapter 1

How the hell did I end up here? I'm suck with a bunch of weirdos who all have abnormal traits. The dude sitting across from me, L, hasn't stopped eating cake since we got here. And BB hasn't stopped eating Jam. N is just plain weird, one he sounds like a girl and he's- what 19?- he cant stop playing with transformers! GOD!M is maybe worse, he eats his chocolate dramatically, and he looks like a girl.

What am I doing here? I pondered. Its not like I'm odd in any way shape of form, at least not as seveir as these guys. Ok yes, I only eat caramel and sweets but I'm not over weight. I have blue and black hair, but that isn't that weird...right? And ok, my deductive skills are high as hell but that doesn't mean I'm a detective, no! I'm a song writter, Its what I was meant to do.

" Crap," BB peered into the jar smeered with jam, " It's empty" He scanned all of us with his shinagami eyes, "Do you guys happen to have any jars of jam on you?"

"Well, now that you mention it I have a jar in my pocket!" Mello sneered sarcastically. BB starred at him as he licked jam off his lip. Slowly he walked towards the small fridge bolted to the hotel wall, inside it was stocked with cakes, jam, chocolate, and to my delight...caramel.

''B" He turned his head towards me, "Would you mind throwing me a case of caramel?" he took out a pack and threw it in my direction.

"I was wondering who that was for"

There was a bang and the door flew open, and a girl was pushed into the room. The door slammed shut. It took a moment of staring at her before I could remember who she was.

"S?" I stared at her.

"V?" She stared at me until a grin settled on her lips. " Long time no see"

"Same to you." I said, cautously licking some caramel off the top cover of the pack.

"Do you know what's going on here?" Her breath caught in her through when she saw L. I grinned, I had the same reaction when I was dumped in here.

"Isn't it obvious?" Near asked lifting his head, "They are collecting all the greatest detectives."

"We aren't detectives, we're in a band. We write music and that's all." I said then it occurred to me, we do solve the occasional case or two. Near shrugged.

" I Have a guess," Matt murmered, never looking up from his nintendo,"They are going to clear out the weirdest people so everyone can live normal lives instead of being influenced by our origonal-niss"

"The government wants to mold the normal public into clones of zombies" Mello joked.

"I highly dout that's the case," L added sugar cubes to his tea. "Something has the Government stressed, the whole world's government. Not just the usa." he said, eyeballing S and I. Was is that obvious that we are american?

We all sat in silence, the only sound was the occasional fork scratching a plate (L) or the sound of someone licking there fingers( BB and me ) or the sound of a video game( Matt ) or the crack of dramatic chocalate eating ( Mello ). Hours passed, no one els came to join our party of weird people. My legs began to fall asleep, L, N and BB must have felt the same way because it wasnt long before all four of us had to walk around and stretch our legs. As I walked around I stopped to look at the photo on the wall, the lifless tv next to me wizzed into life.

"Is this working?" The dude on the screen asked, scratching his head. BB and L appeared next to me, followed by everyone els. The man on the screen continued, " Is this hooked up ritght?"

"Yes!" we heard somone say,''Hurry, they can hear all this you know.'' The man on the screen cleared his throat.

"If you all are whatching this, L, V, S, N, M, BB, and Matt you all have been chosen to find out how and why all the political leaders have been dying.''

"But do they know who?" BB pressed his eyebrows together, L shot him a look. "Cant it be assumed that they were murdered?"

"Non of the detectives we hired could understand how they died, all DNA was somehow removed." L's eyes widdened,

"All the DNA?" He wipered, barley audible. Something in my mind clicked how the hell do you remove all DNA?.

"So, we asked some of our body guards to find each of you and bring you all together.'' then man puased. "With all of you working together this should be a peice of cake."

"Cake?" BB's and L's face lighted at the word.

"So we will leave you to dicuss." the TV turned off with out any of us touching it.


	2. Chapter 2

"How the hell do you remove all traces of DNA?'' S pondered. The rest of us could only shrug. L went back to his seat, putting down his cake. "Wile the DNA part is rather alarming I think we should focus on the first part," he said "he said that is was only political leaders, why?" he paused, "As B said I think its just to suspicious for people to be dying like this naturally. Someone is behind it all," But until this guy gives us more information we cant even begin to solve this.'' We all sighed. The guy appeared on the tv again, "There is a stack of papers with all the information you need.'' the tv shut off. "A computer would be nice." I said, a few seconds passed then a man burst threw the door with seven computers in a cart along with a few lap tops. He left. I went over and snatched a laptop from the cart. I decided to sit at the counter. Apparently all the murders have only been happening on the weekends...huh.

"More cake would be nice." L murmured. The same man who delivered the computers came in with plates of cake.

"A warm mug of tea with fresh honey would be really refreshing." I hinted, the man bowed his head and left. I studied the papers, there was no way of telling how anyone could remove all traces of DNA. It's impossible! This goes beyond anything I have ever worked with!...unless

"This sounds an awfull lot like the Kira case," L and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other in an odd sort of way.

"I agree, instead of criminals they're killing political leaders." S said.

"Witch leads me to believe that Kira is also a political leader." Near suggested. L and I nodded.

"In lower class," S scratched her head thoughtfully, "When everyone above Kira dies, then Kira moves up a class."

"So this is all government? Not just the USA?" I questioned, turning towards L. "This is EG we are talking about." ''EG? What's that?" BB asked, getting in L's face. From were I was sitting I could smell blood and jam. What a good combination. "Earth Government.'' L said, keeping the blankest face I had ever seen. With someone like BB up in my face, I would probably run away. L was just impressive. BB had that crazy look in his eye. "BB," Near said, "May I ask you to leave? Your a distraction to the investigation." Ever so slowly, he left. "Thank you." L popped a strawberry into his mouth. Near shrugged, S and I exchanged glances. S could easily tell that Near only respected L's title and couldn't give a dam about who he was. I looked at the bottom of the computer screen and found that it was almost midnight. There were two things I needed to know, who is the tv guy, where are we, why are mello and mat here, why the hell would they bring BB when they new that he wants to murder L? I sighed. I turned towards the lap top in front of me, I typed in EG. About fifteen things showed up. Each member, what their standing was, their history, and when they died, if they died. The new Kira has variety, not a single heart attak, a lot of suicide though. What if its not a New Kira? What if they are all just depressed? I heard snoring next to me, as I turned I saw Near sleeping soundly. I remember the days when I used to sleep just as peacefully. I was only two years younger than him and I was probably a billion times more mature. Just behind his white mass of hair S was drifting off, until finally her head hit the key board and a bunch of random letters whizzed across the screen. Behind me Matt and Mello lay stretched out across the couch, a bit of drool dripped down Mello's chin. But where was BB?

"Have you seen BB?" I scanned the room, L turned towards me.

''No,"

"I don't want to fall asleep with out knowing where he is first."

"That's probably the smartest thing I've heard you say all day."

With that we started searching the hotel room. There was actually a room for each of us, the living room, and two bath rooms.

"Found him," I followed where L's voice came from, the bathroom. As I walked in the first thing I saw was the amount of jam on the walls, then the boy covered in it who happen to be asleep in the bath tub. "Sometimes I wonder if its really jam or if it's blood.''

"Where would he get blood?"

"He is a cereal killer you know."

"Dur."

I went back to the living room, and began reading all about the EG members. Each was listed and each had pictures. As I passed through each member ( about a hundred people ) One happened to catch my eye.

"Shift," I whispered.

"What?"

"The TV guy, his name is Shift."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You are the most carless person I think I have ever mett." The shinagami seethed, leaning over the man with his Death Note. "If people are investigating this, then your dead."

"It couldn't be evoided, if I didn't hire anyone to investagate, then I woul've made myself look suspisous!" Shift said. "And I had to choose the best of the best, if I didn't I'd problably be fired!" The shinagami raised it's eye brows before replieing.

"Who did you hire?"

"L," The shinigamis eyes burned and Shift rushed on, "and BB. BB wants to kill L and problably will! So there's nothing to worry about.''

"No one els?''

" I also hired Near, Mello, Mat and a couple of girls who call themselfs V and S."

"You are truly retarded."

"It's not my fualt all your sworn enimies happen to be detectives! Gosh! And your the one who dropped your death note in the first place!"

For the first time Light Yagami looked at him right in the face. Shift closed his eyes, truly hating the shinagami's stare.

"You mighnt want to hurry if you want to rule the world. Your time is running short." Light said, turning away from the petrified man.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok," I said. "There's one thing I don't understand." L side glanced at me. "Why are you alive?" This sounded so weird. Fortunately he understood exactly what I meant.

"The Kira case was real, so were the shinagami's and all that. But the show, Death Note was all acted out. The public of Japan knew that something was going on when all the deaths started happening. We created that show so people could understand what was going on. We had Mello, Matt, and I die so no one would know we were still alive." I gave him the why? look. He continued, "if every one knew I was 'dead' then people would stop looking for me."

"So they were all actors?"

"Mello, Matt, Near and I weren't. It was safe to out our true identities. Plus the directors said that people would love us just the way we were."

"Wait, so light Died?"

"Yes."

"So if there is a new death note going around then they probably won't share any traits with the first kira."

"That's right." He grabbed a straw berry off his plate. " I'll give you a straw berry if you keep it a secret." I grinned as he dropped the fruit into my hand. I placed it in my pocket, telling myself to show this to S before I eat it.

I looked back at the screen, hoping some thing would pop out of me and help solve this.

"So who are you suspecting so far?" L asked.

"Greg Linnen and Nancy Brews"

"I'm thinking more Fred Bullet."

"Hrmm" I rested my head in my hand. It was four a clock in the morning, and I had no sleep the night before this. I yawned.

" If your tiered you should get some sleep."

"Naw, the longest I've stayed up is a week straight. So, I shouldn't need any sleep."

"If youre tired sleep."

"I don't want to sleep!"

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah."

"Sleep."

"I don't want to sleep!"

"It would benifit the investigation if all of the members trying to solve the case were alert when needed"

"I don't need to sleep!"

"Fine," he licked him lips." If you don't need to sleep do twenty jumping jacks then run around the room fifty times."

"WHAT?!"

"Go! If you don't need sleep then you should be able to do this."

L is defiantly different from what I saw on TV. I don't know how I did it, but somehow...I jogged around the room once and did two jumping jacks. It wasn't long before I passed out.

L smiled, "that's what I thought."


	5. Chapter 5

"MELLO!"

-odd rustling-

"GET OFF OF ME YOU TWERP!"

-Shove-

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

-Sofa being shoved across the room-

"WHERE IS MY GUN?!"

"Mello, give Near his Robot. Near, give Mello his chocolate" Matt's gaze never lifted from his nintendo.

''If he'd stop acting like a three year old then maybe this wouldn't happen!" Mello yelled, pointing at Near who stood by the lamp holding Mello's chocolate. Mello glared at the robot in his hand.

"If you'd ignore me then this wouldn't happen either way." Near whispered, throwing the chocolate at Mello's feet. Mello's eye twitched.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID!" S screeched.

L scratched his head, stating, "I believe it would be beneficial if you don't make matters worce by yell-'' I took a straw berry from his cake and shoved it in his mouth. They must've woken S up when they were fighting. After this, they won't make that mistake again.

"WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE GET ALONG!? IT'S JUST STUPID CHOCOLATE!" S stomped on Mello's chocolate. "AND WHO CARES ABOUT A STUPID ROBOT!?" S snatched the robot out of Mello's hands and threw it across the room. its head popped off and a slimey tear slid down nears face. "IT'S SO DARN SIMPLE! WHAT THE HELL STARTED THIS ANY WAY?'' S had foam in the side of her lips.

"Near was making car noises and pretending to make his robot fly around and it was annoying Mello." Matt said simply. "Then Mello took it away and Near took Mello's chocolate." S grumbled and plopped herself onto the over turned coach and instantly fell asleep.

"What was that?!" Mello asked turning to me. Nobody knows S Like I know her. We've been freinds since the sixth grade, and now we are in a band together. We were about to go on tour, but since we've been kidnapped...

"You woke her up when she could have been sleeping. Therefore, she yells at you." I responded. Next to me, L had removed the strawberry that was shoved down his thought and was now nibbling on the side of it.

"Is she normally like that?"

"Yeah."

"How do you guys know each other anyway?" Matt asked.

"We lived together when we got out of high school," I remembered that it was only a year ago, it felt like ten years. "We are in a band together, we were supposed to go on tour in a few months. S had gone to visit her cousins for the summer, we were going to go on tour when she got back."

"Oh."

"So your nineteen?" Mello asked.

"Almost twenty...How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty five" Mello replied.

"I'm twenty four." Matt looked at me through his goggles, he breathed out a bunch of smoke.

"How long have you been smoking?"

"Twelve years."

"youre gonna get cancer"

"That's what I said." Mello snatched his chocolate off the floor and was blowing the dirt off it.

"Hmm." My stomach growled. I walked to the kitchen, hoping to devour something edible.

"Aren't you going to have caramel?" L asked, eyeing the cart of eggs I pulled out of the fridge.

"I only have caramel when I need to think. Otherwise I eat all my food cold."

"cold?"

"yup." I searched for a pan to cook the eggs. "I don't eat any thing raw, It's normally cooked then put in the freezer for a wile." I pulled out a pan and set it on the stove.

"Could you make some for us?" Mello asked. I nodded.

L scratched his head, he seems to do this often. Maybe he has lice. "You eat your food...cold?" He repeated

"Yup." I said as i cracked an egg.

"I don't believe thats a healthy dietary choice" L looked disgusted.

"Hey, you always eat cake. Your breath must kill a cat." Matt chuckled.

I slowly managed to get the eggs to cook. All the time my mind buzzed about the Kira case. We don't know if it really is a Kira...well duh, it could be Kira but with out a death Note. What if some of them were just being stupid and jumped infront of all those cars then the others were just depressed. No no! That's just depressing. How do they get treated there? Maybe it's just stress of something. Wait...I need caramel.

S walked in dragging her feet. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs"

"oh god, don't you know how to make anything else."

"yup"


	6. Chapter 6

"These are good." Matt shoved a fork of the eggs I made into his mouth. S nodded in agreement.

"Thank you."

-BOOM-

All of us exchanged an odd glance, with out further notice we all shuffled towards the bang. We silently creeped down the hall way. Listening to the sounds.

-shuffle-

-grunt-

-muffled yell-

-another muffled yell-

-laugh-

-bang-

-crack-

-extremely loud yell, muffled at the end-

At last we arrived at the bathroom. Behind us Near and Mello decided to follow us.

-bam-

S opened the door. Do you remember the hideout BB created in the bathroom? Well, jam was every where and it looked like he had just murdered multiple people. The most alarming thing is that BB had L in a head lock. L had the look of a strangled rag doll. BB had the look of a crazed killer.

"Hey! Get off him!" Matt and Mello both tugged at BB while Near, S, and I tried to loosen B's grip on L's throat. B laughed loudly. We clawed at his hands that held the other boys throat. L's face was on alarming shade of purple. Finally Matt down right punched B in the face wile Mello tugged at his hands. L fell to the floor. Mello held B's arm behind his back.

"damn I didn't even notice L left the room!" Mello said.

"Had to evacuate my bladder" we hear L whisper. ("Mmmm drain the main vein," Matt said)

"Is he breathing?" I asked. S placed her hand on L's throat.

"Yeah." A look of concern crossed her face. " We need to get him on a coach or something."

"We should tie B up, we cant leave him unsupervised." I said as S, Near, and I started to lift the injured boy.

"Your speaking of me as if I'm a dog." BB grinned.

"That's what your acting like. A valiant pissy dog." I replied, grunting under L's weight.

matt chuckled and whisperd "bich"

"We are going to put him in one of the rooms down the hallway." Mello shouted at us. We were already out of the room, trying to get L to the sofa.

We heard shouts from the hallway, I'd go help them out latter but now I need to get L to the living room. S would do her magical doctor stuff on him. I can't heal someone's wound to save my oun life. (lol)

Near was hopelessly trying to lift L's leg while S and I actually did all the work.

"I don't think he's even consous." S grumbled. I agreed, if he was he'd stop acting so freaking limp.

I don't know how we did it, but we managed to get him in a sprawled position on the sofa. We all sighed, that boy...is...heavy. What scared me is that he almost looked dead.

When I heard another yell I turned to help the boys, only to find myself face to face with BB. He grinned evilly, he stepped past me towards the coach. Oh no you don't. I grabbed the back of his shirt, only to have it rip. BB turned, surprised that I even tried to stop him. If this was shot as a movie, this would be one of those epic moments where it was all shot in slow motion with BB and my eyes meeting. Do you guys get what I mean? Eh, if you don't then...well to bad for you!

Anyway, right after B's shirt ripped he was tackled by Matt and Mello. Almost literally they dragged him to the nearest room we could find. I followed. We all struggled to get BB to stop moving. This boy would throw random punches at us, one time he punched Matt's goggles clean off his face! When we got into the room Mello Locked the door.

"V, find some rope or something." Matt instructed. I nodded. I unlocked the door, closed it and bulted around the Hotel room. The only thing I could really find were Rolls of duck tape. I grabbed the two largest looking ones and ran to BB's prison.

"All I could find." I threw One roll at Mello and the other at Matt. They nodded, as if saying ,'this should work.' They both turned and struggled to rap layers of duck tap around his knees, wrists, and ankles.

"Could you hold his hands steady while we get his arms?" Mello dogged a punch in the face. I took hold of the boys jam covered hands as the other two secured the rest of the duck tape. BB scratched my hand with his nails, my eyes widened when blood dripped down my arm. You turd. I gritted my teeth resisted the erge to cus at him. Matt taped B's arms to his chest.

The boy yelled, screamed, cried, fought, spit, bit, shouted, kicked, bit his lips so hard they bled. Matt, Mello and I could only stand and watch. It seemed hours before BB finally laid his head down on the floor and let tears of pure anger run down his face. We took this time to look at our wounds. I had scratches all up my arms and the beginning of a bruise on my cheek. Matt had a nasty cut near his eye that was beginning to bleed heavily and bruises all up his arms, and what I think to be a blue bite mark on the side of his hand. Mello had the least wounds out of all three of us, with a weak black eye.

"I'll keep watch, you guys go fix yourself's up." Mello said. I nodded. Matt defiantly had the worst of it, he could barley walk. When S saw both of us she nearly screamed.

"What happened?!"

"BB."

Matt complained a crud ton as S gave him his treatment. I went to BB's room and locked the door and sat watching the sleeping boy. There's one thing that was bugging me all day.

Why had shift hired BB when he knew he was putting L in Danger?


	7. Chapter 7

-V ...Hey-o! I hope you peeps have enjoyed my few first chapters. I only do this because I'm bored so it's nice to know that people are actually reading this. For my Next chapter I wanted to put a warning, If you don't want to hear about BB beating certain people up...( That certain person is me ) then you may not want to read this...It gets very bloody. yeah.. ..enjoy...as you wish..

~...chapter7...~

I sat by the door. If BB woke up and got out of the duck tape, witch would be highly unlikely ( 3% chance ), then I would have to get out fast. But he never woke, he only grunted every now and then. I noticed some differences between L and BB. BB had a more slick face, while L had a more round face. L had huge puples and BB had small ones, giving him a kinda creepy look. BB's hair didn't stick up as much as L's and BB didn't have any bags under his eyes.

"I'll do my watch," Matts head appeared in the door way. Half of his face was covered in a think bandage, his goggles slightly tilted. He was leaning on the doorway, his face in a pained expression. When I told him no, he said that I was probably tiered.

"No no, I actually had sleep last night" I grinned, if a normal person said that...it would sound really weird.

"Oh, I haven't had sleep in" he scratched his chin. "Two days?"

"I'll do it, go get better." I told him, he finally gave up. Before he left he gave me his extra nintendo to play with. At first I was really reluctant to try it. Then, I opened it. The screen lit up warmly. There was a man that I had to guide through the obstacle course. I had a blast...

Forward, no no! stop! ok, jump! o-oh, coins! AHH! RUN RUN! He's going to eat you! Faster! AHH! UP! Down! Kill him! No No! he almost killed you stupid! GO GO! what are you doing?! GO GO! NO! I don't care about power ups! I want you not to die! OH MY GOD! WHERE DID THAT DRAGON COME FROM?! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO OUT RUN A DRAGON!? AAHH! Kill It! Stop eating the tree! Your so stupid! GO! oh, ok your doing fine now, I dont see any predators or any thing...ARE THOSE SPIKES ON THE FLOOR?! ahh! The dragons getting you! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! AHHH! YOUR GETTING EATEN! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! See? Now your dead and it's all your falt...New Game!...don don don din don...could you hurry loading? Could you be any slower? Gosh hurrry!...oh, new game eh? Fine then...yeah! Ok, dude. Go forward...don't fall into the volcano...are those bats EATING YOU? AHHH! RUN!

The lights flicked off.

The game beeped in my hand. I looked up from the screen towards BB.

He was gone, only scrapes of the duck tape where he was sleeping remained. With my heart pounding in my chest, I turned to look behind me. BB's eyes lingered in front of me. I only saw them for an instant, because the next moment I was pinned against the wall with an exacto blade held up to my throat. I opened my moulth to scream, but the hand shoved over it prevented my from doing so. My hands pushed at his chest. I felt really stupid when he didn't budge.

He grinned, obviously enjoying me feeling like a little weakling. I guess that really pissed me off, because the next moment I punched him right in the face. His expression went far from surprised when he went tumbling down to the floor. The blade flew across the room, I didn't have time to ask where he got it. I turned towards the door, only to be grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall...all the way across the room.

My head throbbed. My neck began to bleed from the exacto blade. The boy stood tall, his posture almost shouted 'this is war and I'm gonna win'. My lip curled, my fists clenched, my eye brows curved in ward. I glared at him from over the rim of my glasses. Bring it on.

He smiled, showing all his sharp, almost fanged teeth. He grabbed the nearest coffee table and threw it in my direction. I dogged it by an inch although, it landed on my leg. I tugged, the table was heavy. In an instant BB appeared behind me. SHIT! GET AWAY! I couldn't, I was stuck!

My spine shattered under his fist, fresh tears erupted from my eyes. I fell to the floor. A clean punch came my way, nailing me in the face. Blood leaked from my nose, my glasses made a dent in my face. He laughed as he picked me up by my shirt only the tips of my toes touched the floor.

"You only had 57 more years to live any way." He whispered, his breath smelled like jam...he grinned, his face formed into a feircely evil expreasion. I shiver ran down to my toes.

He pulled ANOTHER exacto blade out of his pocket. My eyes got huge, he raised it up above his head.

I did the last thing any one would think of doing, I kicked him in the groin. He yelled and dropped the exacto bade and let go of me as he squeezed his legs together. I bolted to the door, when a glass vase shattered on the wall next to me, I turned and saw BB literally seething in anger. His eyes were filled with anger and hate. He raised a knife and threw it in my direction.

I ducked, the knife whizzed over my head and made a dent in the wall. I turned and grabbed the largest thing I could reach and whacked BB in the back of the head. His balance barley wavered. With one of those ninja kicks I was known for I kicked him hard in the face. His nose cracked. In alarm he got wide eyes and his hands went to the broken bloody nose on his face. I could almost grin, I liked beating up BB. The boy was leaking with anger, he ran towards me trying to grab my throat. I reached out and punched him in the face. My fist was dripping blood. BB was on the ground suppressing tears. Holding his nose with one hand he grabbed his shoe and threw it at my head.

I laughed, that was a huge mistake. He grabbed a flower vase and litterly threw it at my head. I crashed onto the floor covered with broken glass, blood ran down my face, BB headed towards me.

I clumsily got up and ran towards the window, holding the bleeding cut on my head. As if in slow motion BB jumped and with a thud and landed over me. The bed that I saw earlyer flipped over, he raised his exacto blade. I ducked. Good thing to, he made a deep gash in the matterace behind me. My legs seemed to turn into Jello under me, BB's arm flashed out and I felt my skin split in my calf.

I looked down, the bottom left side of my pants was completely ripped off. Blood was every where. I screamed when the pain settled in. This sting, ache, and burn was just to much for me to handle. Ignore it, I told myself...but how the hell do ignore something like this? This was like my leg broke or something.

I leaned against the wall trying to breath. BB smashed a vase on my head. Ugggh, I fell against the wall. I didn't even try to get back up. He pounded my face, punch after punch. I couldn't moove. He grinned from ear to ear as he pulled a knife out of his shirt pocket. With the power of a second wind I slapped him across the face. In a returning slap, he knocked my glasses clean off my face.

Every thing seemed to spin around me. The blury images teased my brain, a touch on the shoulder made me jump. BB knocked me over and I fell to the floor. As his face slowly came into focus, I realized that he was pinning me to the ground my sitting on me. The exacto blade seemed to glow in his hand as he held it threateningly by my through.

"You know, I hate your hair." He whispered, he grabbed two large chunks of my blue hair. "It's to much like L's it's almost exactly like his, besides the blue. I always brush my hair so I don't look like him." With out any other comments he pulled my hair so hard that tears instantly filled my eyes and streamed down the side of my face, a blood curtling scream erupted from my lips.

...Mean while...

"Do you guys hear that?" S asked.

"Hear what?" Mello gazed at her.

"That...banging." She scratched her head. Matt's eyes widened. He ran down the hallway, towards BB's room. Near, Mello, and S followed, leaving the dead looking L alone.

...back to the action...

"Wouldn't it be easyer to just let me kill you rather than getting the life beaten out of you?" BB asked. I layed there felling num...I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. "If I were to die, I'd want to be poisoned or something. I'd rather have no pain when I die."

Something was making a rattling sound, I didn't care what. I just wanted this to end.

...Mean while...

"I cant get in!" Mello gripped the door's handle. He shook it violently. Matt pushed at the thick layer of wood that seperated them from the possibly dead V.

"Move" Neat commanded. They all did.

Mello glared at him, "You can try to get in but your not going to do any-"

In a flash Near's leg kicked the almost imposible to open door and knocked it off it's hinges. Mello stood there gaping while Matt and S ran into the room. Near couldn't help but to give Mello a sly glance. Near ran after the other two.

...

S, Near, Matt and Mello ran into the wrecked room. My heart was beating in my ears, my face was sticky and warm with blood, I couldn't breath. BB was apparently tiered of trying to kill me for so long, because the moment they walked in he pressed the exato blade deep in my throat. I was sticky every where, I couldn't keep my oun eyes open. I was struggling to stay alive.

Mello and Matt wrestled the boy off me, but not before BB kicked me in the face. I closed my eyes and finally let in to the over powering feeling of death.


	8. Chapter 8

'My friend is dying and I can't do anything about it,' S thought. She struggled to lift Viola, even with Near's help. 'V could be dead right now,' she thought. No...no way. Viola had promised not to die with out her, V had promised to live a long life with her. No, V wouldn't die so willingly.

"Hold on to her for a second." S commanded. Near nodded, he slipped his arms under the limp V's. He staggered a little, but he regained his balance. S turned and dragged L off the coach and plopped him into the chair. She turned back to Near, some of his shirt was stained red. She wanted to sob at the sight of it, V's loosing too much blood.

S shoved V onto the coach, she tried to find a pulse in the mass of blood on her friends neck. She only withdrew her blood covered hand and frowned.

"Near, find a phone and call 911."

"She's not dead?"

S whirled around, a an angry look formed on her face.

"OF COURSE SHE'S NOT DEAD YOU IDIOT! IF YOU DON'T FIND A PHONE SHE WILL BE SOON!" She screeched. Near's eyes widened, he ran out of the room. Sam's hands began to shake and tears welled up in her eyes. She squeezed Viola's limp hand. Don't die. Don't die. Don't die.

Near walked in dragging in Mello and Matt. They were just tying B up again, with actual rope. Mello's expression said, ' no, she's a not going to make it.' Matt's face was just shock.

V had a big gash on the side of her fore head and her neck had dozens of deep cuts. There was a huge bite mark on her shoulder and her wrists had really deep bite marks. Her face was covered with bruises, her neck had strangle marks. Her left leg had a slash so deep they could see the bone.

'this is hopeless' S let a sob escape her lips. How could she have let this happen?

"IT WOULD BE NICE IF SOMEONE COULD HELP US!" Matt shouted. "OUR FRIEND IS DYING!"...nothing happened."IT WOULD HELP THE INVESTIGATION A-LOT!"

Shift appeared on the TV.

"I'm not going to ask how that happened, but help is on the way."

The door burst open and two men with a stretcher ran towards V, followed by a mean looking women. They lifted her onto the stretcher, obviously not wanting to stain their clothes with her blood.

They did a total cleansing/ bandaging/ stitching/ rubbing gross looking ointment on her. This took twenty minuets with all three of them working simultaneously.

"Does every one have a set of ear plugs and ear muffs?" The first man asked.

"Why the hell would we have those?" Mello questioned. Then the man sighed.

"Here." The other man handed each of them a pair of ear plugs and a pair ear muffs.

"Why?" Near tilted his head at the second man.

"Because this," The mean looking women filled a large needle with a green liqued. "Will hurt a lot." They all all put the ear plugs in and put the muffs over their ears, completely forgetting about L in the chair. The men each took plastic strips and tied Viola's hands to the bars in the stretcher. They did the same with her ankles.

'What are they going to do to her?' Sam thought. 'It was as if she was a serial killer to them.'

"Ready?" The woman asked. The men nodded. The women jabbed the needle into V's leg. There was a complete moment of silence, then V opened her eyes. Her pupils were small, but they grew until you couldn't see any white. All her eye was pitch black.

Then she opened her mouth and screamed. It wasn't a normal scream. It was the kind of scream that you'd hear in a horror movie, with the volume turned all the way up. The floor seemed to vibrate under them.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKEITSTOP! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!"V's voice wanted to make Sam run away. The amount of misery in it was unbelievable. They all heard a bang as L woke from his knock out. He covered his ears and gasped in pain from the floor where he fell.

"AHHHHH!" V's yells echoed around the room. Her hands strained against the thick plastic wire. The doctors were busy preparing a new thing for her. One of the plastic cuffs popped. The stretcher fell side ways, V managed to get out. Near, Matt, Mello, L and Sam could only stand and stare as V ran to the kitchen and desperately tried to put water on the oozing gash on her leg. The strongest looking man ran and stuck the needle deep into her skin.

She landed on the blood covered floor with a thud, clearly unconsous. They rested her on the stretcher. The doctors instructed them to let her rest , if she stared moving make her do things with little movement. If she started walking again, that's when she was able to do tasks by herself.

'She's going to live' S sighed with relief. 'Told you she wouldn't die with out me.' She thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Things felt fuzzy, so fuzzy! I rubbed my face, when I did I couldn't feel anything I laughed. My head spun. A sheepish grin spread across my face and I didn't know why.

"SAMMY!" I laughed. "SAMMY! HEY! SAMMY!" I wobbled onto my legs, laughing. A boy appeared in front of me. He had on weird goggles.

"Get back in bed." He ordered.

"Why?" I squinted my eyes at him. "You look so darn familulaaaar. Who in Gods name are you?!"

A blonde girl laughed from a coach. "How come she sounded like she was from Texas?"

"I aint frooooom Texas! Coloraaaaaaaado, durg!" My head tilted at the girl, "Who are you? Yall also look familulaaaaaaaaaaar."

''Mello..." The girl almost asked her name. I pressed my eyebrows together, that's a weird name.

"How old are yall?" I couldn't help but to notice how flat chested she was.

"Twenty five..?" Mello looked at me oddly.

"WHERE ARE YOUR BOOBS?!"

The boy in goggles raised his eyebrows and laughed so loud that he fell over. The Blondie was ...

staring at me with her mouth open. What did I do?

"You-you." The red head was now crying of laughter. "He-He's a dude!"

"Yall a guy?" I turned towards the girl. "Yall aint no male! You a female!" I walked over and sat next to her. I pointed to her hair. "Your hair clearly tells me that your a gall-" My head spun, I had to barf. I got to the sink just in time, a green wattery stuff erupted from my mouth. Oh boy, it burned.

Mello and Matt leaned over me, I felt dead. I began to realized that Mello really was a dude, what was I thinking? I began to blush when I remembered that I was talking with my old ascent. I groaned.

"That looks so gross." Matt scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Why the hell are you looking?" I grunted. I peered up at Mello, "Sorry...bro." I felt very awkward about thinking he was a girl. He shrugged.

UG! What the hell happened? I remember dying...wait. Am I in heaven? The thought fascinated me.

"Haha! Hey! We're all dead! We made it to heaven!" I laughed and the last bit of logic I had in me weathered away, why? The last comment didn't make scence because I'm not religious.

"Heaven?" A boy only an inch shorter than me appeared.

"Yes, your an angel!" I gaped at him, he had white hair! He seemed to glow in his white-niss. " Just look at you!" The boy scanned him-self.

"V." Said a very veeeeeeeeeeery familiar voice. I turned and gazed into S's calm eyes. "You should go back to bed."

"I had sleep last-" I paused. When was the last time I had sleep?

"See? You don't even know!" Sam grabbed my wrist and led me towards the bed. I tugged, I needed to hurl again. I ran to the sink.

"What did they do to her?" L asked, peering over his lap top. Oh my god! He's alive! My stomach turned and more green stuff came out of my mouth. I didn't have time to ask L how he was feeling. As I puked more and more green liquid Sam awkwardly patted my back.

"They tried to actually put medicine in her, never works...all she needs is sleep and caramel...and her i pod." S said, all of those were true.

"Viola."

I turned, only to find myself facing nobody.

''Viola"

I looked every where, who was calling me?

"Viola!" The voice shouted.

"WHAAT?!"

"viola...viola...viola...viola...viola"

"Who is there?"

"Viola...Viola...Viola...Viola"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

A tap on the shoulder made me jump. A small boy stood in front of me with his head tilted.

"Viola..Viola...Viola...Viola" The boys silk like voice seemed to seep into every thing, thee ground vibrated with it.

"What do you want?"

He stared at me.

"Go away!" I pointed. I suddenly realized something, I knew this boy. In fact I knew him really well, at least for the time he lived.

He was my brother.

...

"Could you watch V wile I go to sleep?" S asked. L turned.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Your going to sleep?"

"Yes," Sam answered. "I actually sleep like a normal person."

"Really? How weird." He gazed at the girl curled up on the stretcher. "Where is every one else?"

"Sleeping."

"Ok, you go to sleep." L told her. A slow smile appeared on her lips.

"Thanks."

...

The boy gave me a blank stare, I knew where he got it from. I returned the stare easily.

"You left me."

"I was only eight."

"I died wile you were gone."

"You can't blame me for something like that."

"Who says?"

"Me."

"It hurt." He said, crossing his arms.

"It was Mom's fault."

"But I was calling for you."

"Why? Why me?!"

...

L opened his email, hoping to get something from Watari. All that came up was a useless spam. He groaned softly, then brutally stopped himself. He was showing to much emotion.

He turned to the computer, he needed facts. He thought for a moment, what had he done with the first kira case? He had set up cameras in Light's house...Cameras! That's it!

"Excuse me, Shift?" He spoke quietly, he felt dumb breaking the silence of the apartment. The lap top screen in front of him suddenly cleared, Shift's face appeared.

"Yes, L?" Shift asked. L hated the smug look on his face, but he hid it easily.

"Are there cameras set up at the E.G Offices? If so I would like to look at them and watch for any suspicious behavior." L said smoothly, Shift's eyes widened.

"If you don't mind me asking but why would you want those?"

"That's none of your business, but I do have a question to ask you that is definitely your business. Why did you hire Beyond birthday?"

Shifts face gave all his emotions away, L could tell easily that he was kira. Shift cleared his thought.

"They told me to hire the best. Beyond happens to be good at solving murder cases."

"Especially when they happen to want to kill the others and you happen to cage them together." L's voice was cold.

"Okay! Fine! I'll give you the camera vids!" Shift ignored the last part of L's comment.

L sighed and thought about the possibilities he had. 1. inform Shift that he suspected him of being Kira. 2 Wait and tell the others. He sighed.

"Thank you, Shift. I appreciate how considerate your being." The man on the computer screen vanished, replaced by files of recordings.

He went to open the first one.

Behind him he heard a soft grunt. He turned and peered at the girl in the stretcher. She was shaking, all the covers were kicked to the floor. Small gasps that could barley be heard caught L's interest. He walked over and stood next to the stretcher.

Tears ran down V's face, she was clearly having a night mare. She hugged her knees to her chest and was biting her thumb. Something red staining the sheets, blood? He reached out and removed V's thumb from her mouth, staring at the bleeding bite. What was going on in that head?

"Not my fault. That. Your. Gone." She whispered in her sleep. "Go away!"

He tilted his head. V buried her face in her arms. "Leave me alone!" She whispered. What was she dreaming about?

She started shaking her head so fiercely he was surprised that she wasn't getting a head ache. "NO! GO AWAY! I DIDN'T KILL YOU! IT WAS HER FAULT NOT MINE! PLEASE LEAVE ME!" V shouted. More tears ran down her cheeks. "Please." She pleaded. This was begining to scare the detective.

He pocked her. She curled into a tight ball.

"Wake up." L tried shaking her shoulder. "Up." He said quietly, the others were still sleeping. He shook her shoulders a little harder...nothing happened. He softly pushed on her shoulder so that she was laying on her back. Now he could clearly see the many tears on her face.

He went to the kitchen to get some water.

...

The boy ruffled his messy short hair, staring at me.

"Where were you?"

"At school."

"Why would someone leave me alone with her."

"No one knew about her...yet."

"The amount of bruises that we both received must have given them a clue."

"How were they supposed to know that she was a killer?"

"If they were smart they would have known" The boy mirrored my blank stare, it was almost haunting. I wanted to tear my own hair out. He tilted his head at me. "Why were you always so nice? Why didn't you trying to kill her when you had the chance?"

"That's not the way I do things."

"Well, it should be."

My supposed brother stood tall glaring down at me. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was pissed.

"You need to learn to deal with your childish emotions," I replied blankly. "They always got the best of you when you were alive."

A frown appeared on his face. I knew what he was going to do next, I had lived with him for eight years. He raised his fist, I closed my eyes.

Something cool and refreshing filled my mouth. My dead brother began to evaporate into thin air. I felt something warm on my neck, softly making me swallow. I could only see black-ness now. Everything seemed to unravel and change. Suddenly I was back in the apartment.

Water slowly filled my mouth again, a warm hand pressed the water down my throat. With the little energy I had, I grabbed the hand. I blinked. I looked up the arm that was atached to the hand. The blury form of L leaned over me. I blinked. My vision remained blurry.

"Glasses." I said with a heavy tongue.

"Oh," L handed me my glasses and I slipped them on. Everything cleared and I could actually see the look of concern on L's face. He stared at me with big eyes.

"What?"

"You were having a night mare."

"So?" I leaned up on my elbows. "It's not that weird, right?"

"But you were crying in your sleep!" L said, his thumb in his mouth. That was also something that happened often with me, crying in my sleep. There was a very long, awkward silence.

"What were you dreaming about?"


	10. Chapter 10

Explaining how my brother was murdered by our crazed nanny to L wasn't easy. He kept asking questions and staring at me.

"Why aren't you dead?" He asked me. I couldn't help but to chuckle, I had asked him the same question only two days ago.

"Well," How was I going to tell him this? "She was about to kill me when I got home from school." I sighed, remembering how scared I was. "Do you see these scars?" I showed him my wrists.

"Yeah, I noticed them when you first got here." He placed a hand on his knee wile keeping the other at his lips. I stared at his perching position, then I glanced at my own messed up criss cross position. "I thought that they were just..." He paused, not wanting to mention that he thought I had made those cuts.

"Nan made these," I continued. "She tried to make it look like suicide as I bled to death. Our niebor heard me screaming and he came in, saw what se was doing, and beat the he ha out of her."

"It seems very unlikely that an eight year old would try suicide." I shrugged at the comment.

"She was kind of crazy."

"Obviously."

...

"What are you whatching?" I asked, peering over L's spikey head of hair at the lap screen. The dark room was oddly silent.

"E.G. security vids."

"Fasinating." I said sarcasticly. He gave a small grunt in responce.

"Could you watch this screen? My eyes are getting tierd from whatching them at the same time."

"Sure," I said, pulling a up a chair to the large computer. I sat and store at the screen, extreamly boerd. I watched as a man made copies of some random file. When shift walked up to him he had a smug sort of look on his face. They began talking, a look of concern spread across Shift's face, replaced by anger. He stode off leaving the first man behind.

Something about the way Shift acted, it made me...sharp, concerned, focused, attentive. He looked mad. Like, crazy mad. I was suddenly scared for the first guy. I watched closely.

"Any thing on your side?" L asked. On the screen the man's eyes widdened and his hand went to his neck.

"Shut up for a sec."

The man's eye's changed color. Yes, they changed color. From brown to blue. I gasped.

"What?" L stared at the screen, "Whats going on?!"

"SHHH!"

The man colasped. Blood spread across the carpet.

"NO! NO NO NO!" I Ripped my own hair out. "SHIFT IS KIRA! HE'S KILLING THE DUDE! L," I turned, "WEGOTTASAVEHIM!"

"Think about what your doing! We cant save him now. Stop shouting." L said calmly.

"No! He-he's going to die!" My voice cracked, with huge eyes I stared at the dead man on the screen. People began to crowed around the man.

A file popped up onto the screen, listing the dead man's name and physical facts.

Cause of death: Bleeding.

Odd facts: no dna. Changed eye color.

...

"That was so stupid," Light stood over the man.

"So? No ones gona know it was me."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Come on light! L and those weirdos are dumb as hell." Shift laughed, it echoed around the dead house.

"At least get Beyond out of there. They'll get you if he doesn't kill them."

...

BB rested his head on his chest. He couldn't move. His hands and feet were duck taped to the wall, his shirt was stapled to the wall. For the past few hours he had used up all his strength and pulled at the restraints. How was he going to get out of this? He knew one thing, when he did, his first target was going to be that weak girl who had just barley survived. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He tugged at the duck tape that held his feet an inch above the floor.

"BB." In alarm, Beyond jumped. "Wow! Steady!" B searched for the source of the voice.

Shifts face stared at him from on over turned T.V.

"What?" Beyond spat. Currently he was angry at Shift.

"You got very close to killing V and L. You really need to step up your game."

"You can't tell me that! I've killed more people with my hands than you've killed with your death note!" Beyond's lip curled. Shift sighed.

"Just...just kill them. Okay?"

"Well, how am I going to get out of this?" Beyond looked at the duck tape and the staples. "And how am I going to get out of the room?!"

"Out of the duck tape? Well, I cant help you there...But getting out of the room." Shift pointed to a spot on the ceiling. "Do you see that out of place looking board?"

Beyond nodded.

"Once you get out, use the dresser over there to climb up. That should be easy, then take the board out and you will see a room above the ceiling. well, not really a room. It's just a space in between the ceiling and the floor above. So when you get up there, there's going to be wires all over. There's also a power controller."

"Really?" Beyond thought, piecing together L's and V's death.

This was going to be easy.

...

haha! cliff hanga! This is when it gets GOOD! haha! you don't know what happens next! :P teeeeeeeheeeeeee! Comment! Do what you want! By the way, I don't oun death note. ( kinda late I know) And a thanks to Ironicsheep, and tony the chord-chomping cat. both of these people have a role in my fan fic. Ironicsheep is S or Sam. And for Tony, the cat. Her role shall come soon -laughes evily- and by the way...I'm also a real person. just to let you know

-V


	11. Chapter 11

Beyond sighed, and finally gave one last tug at the duck tape that held him to the wall. He landed on the ground with a thud.

He was free! He did it! Beyond grinned. He knew he was going to get those two, L and V, he didn't know how but he would.

He looked around the room, then pulled the dresser away from where it sat and placed it under the miss matched board on the ceiling. He climbed to the top, ducking so he wouldn't bonk his head on the ceiling. With batted breath, he pushed the board upwards.

He gazed into the bark room above the ceiling. Something told him not to go up there, he did anyway. He pushed himself into the dark area. Once he was on his feet, he looked around.

You couldn't really call this place a room. It was just a shabby area with extension cords all over the place. Pipes ran over his head, he had to duck just to walk around. This place reminded Beyond of a parking-lot. This 'room' stretched to each room, giving him complete and total acses to every one, when ever he wanted. Sweet.

A small movement out of the corner of his eye made him whirl backwards. Only the moment he did, he was caught in a headlock with a knife at his throat. A sharp voice rang out.

"If you move I'm going to slit your throat. Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

Across from him, the girl who had held a knife at his throat, sat staring at him with a fixed expression.

"Why would Shift put you and L together? Its obvious that you want to kill him-"

"Think about it, Shift is Kira. It's easy to see. He's a fool." Beyond responded.

The girl nodded, "So you want me to help you kill them? V and L?" Beyond nodded and the girl grinned. "I could do that." Beyond got a vibe from this girl, a vibe that stated that she'd been killing long.

Beyond self a surge of triumph. He'd finally be the best. The best. He could easily kill off the others when the other two were dead. He grinned. Slow music pricked his ears. He quickly remembered that S and V were musicians.

"Before I tell you what I'm planning to do, could I know your name?" Beyond asked.

The girl stared blankly at him before responding, "My name is October."

"Whatcha playin'?" Mello's head appeared in the doorway. I grinned and looked back at the piano S and I had requested from the E.G dudes.

"An old song that I wrote when I was twelve." I began playing the song from the beginning. Mello stood next to me, peering down at the piano keys.

"You wrote that? Does it have words?"

I stopped playing and thought, why didn't I ever think to add lyrics? "No, no lyrics." I said.

"You should make it your theme or something." Mello scratched his head. My theme? Some how the idea pleased me. My theme. It was mine. No one else's. I really liked it, I grinned to myself.

"Have you ever played the piano?" I asked him, he shook his head. I scooted over and patted the other half of the seat, "I can teach you."

He sat next to me. I pointed to the middle C. "That key is C." I played it.

"C," he repeated. I pointed to the next one, and pressed the key.

"This is C sharp." ( C# )

"C sharp?"

"C sharp," I confirmed. I pointed to the next, D, then played it. "D,"

Mello nodded. I went on and pointed to each key as I said them. "E flat ( Eb ), E, F, F sharp ( F#), G, A flat ( Ab ), A, B flat ( Bb ), B, and back to C."

"Wait? What? Its goes back to C? I thought this was C!" He pointed to middle C.

"They are both C. This C is only an octave higher."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because, it feels like being that way." I said. Matt snickered from the doorway, then he plopped onto a sofa and focused on his game.

"Anyway, how do you write music?" Mello asked, turning towards me. I shrugged.

"You have an idea, you have a story you find the notes, and you write about what you feel."

"Oh, ok." Mello turned towards the piano. I sat and waited for him to do something.

He raised his hands and placed them above the keys. He gave a breath and with a bang, he smashed his hands into the keys.

"GUNS AND CHOCOLATE GUNS AND CHOCOLATE!" Mello yelled

"Video games, video games." Cooed Matt. I grinned and began to beat box.

"GUNS AND CHOCOLATE, GUNS CAN KILL CHOCOLATE CAN FILL...ANY STOMACH NOW."

" Boom sstttt...Boom ssstt. Boom sssstttt...boom sstttt."

"GUNS AND CHOCOLATE GUNS AND CHOCOLATE!" Mello placed his worlds along with the beats. I grinned and grabbed my electric guitar that I also requested from the E.G. dudes. I plugged it into the amp and turned it up to a 9.

I raised my arm and forcefully strummed an E minor chord, my favorite. The floor shook Mello and Matt banged their heads, until Sam walked in.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT? SHUT IT OFF!" Sam came storming in the room, her curly hair flying behind her. She ripped my guitar from my fingers. "Shut up and let me get sleep!"

"It's noon!" Matt gaped at her.

"YES! The best time to sleep!" Sam walked out. Mello, Matt and I all exchanged a glance. No more guns or chocolate for us.


End file.
